


The Animagus Chronicles

by Queen_Lucy_The_Valiant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animagus, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M, Fantasy, No Weasley Bashing, Romance, minor character OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Lucy_The_Valiant/pseuds/Queen_Lucy_The_Valiant
Summary: For Harry Potter’s fourteenth birthday, his godfather Sirius Black gifts him a book on becoming an Animagus. Together Harry, Ron and Hermione succeed in gaining their new animal forms and adventures result because of it. Eventual Hhr. NO WEASLEY BASHING! (GOF AU)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I actually happen to like the Weasley family but I also ship Harry/Hermione. So what’s a girl to do when most fics for that pairing bash our favorite wizarding family? Write one myself that doesn’t bash them. I can’t guarantee this will be any good, I’m not a professional. I just wanted to add to the scant few fanficfions that contain Hhr and no Weasley bashing that exist in the world. Enjoy (hopefully)!
> 
> P.S. it didn’t save my italics. Anyone know how to do that? I’ve never done this before.

Chapter 1  
Harry Potter was waiting expectantly. Any minute now it would pass midnight and it would become his fourteenth birthday. Normally that was nothing to celebrate, not while living with the Dursley’s anyway. But for the past three years now he had finally begun to enjoy his birthdays. Why you may ask? Because of presents. Not because he was greedy or shallow, only caring for material things. But that he had two best friends, two people who cared about him, two friends that remembered he had a birthday and thought to give him something for it.  
It was that very thing that made him excited when his birthday rolled around, after years of feeling disappointed by it. And so he was waiting.  
At exactly 5 minutes past midnight, the owls came swooping down into his room. The first package was from Ron and contained boxes of various kinds of wizard candy. Mood candy that changes flavor based on your mood, flavored air, chocolate frogs, sugar quills and many more delectable treats. Harry opened up a can of flavored air and sprayed some in his mouth, tasting blueberry and then strawberry.   
Next he opened Hermione’s gift. Inside was a set of enchanted quills, that each did different things. For example one changed color as you wrote, another only writes the words of a riddle until someone provides it with the right answer, and another could write secret messages that only you could see.   
Harry grinned as he thought about his best friends and their gifts. But then having expected only two presents, he was surprised to find a third waiting for him with an unfamiliar owl. A letter came with the package so Harry opened it first. It was from Sirius Black, his godfather.   
Dear Harry,  
How have you been? I have only just realized it was your birthday, which certainly shows how much a man can lose track of time on the run. I thought long and hard about what to get you. After all fourteen is an important age and I’ve missed out on your other birthdays except one. Your first birthday. I wish I had a photograph to send of you as a baby mashing cake into your face for your first birthday party but sadly all I have is the memory of it. I think you’ll like what I’ve sent you more anyhow. I know it’ll seem a bit daunting at first glance, but I really think if anyone can manage it, you can. Moony told me in a letter all about that full corporeal patronus you casted last year to protect us from the kiss, which I never thanked you for. So thank you. You are turning out to be as talented as Lily and James were. I won’t say what it is, but I hope you can enjoy and make use of the gift I am sending you as much as the firebolt I gave you for Christmas.  
From,   
Padfoot  
P.s. How are those relatives treating you? I only met Petunia and her husband once but they seemed to be a very disagreeable sort. 

Harry laughed at the part about the Dursley’s being disagreeable. He didn’t know the half of it! Curiosity stirring inside of him, Harry gingerly opened the package. At first curiosity turned to confusion when he noticed it was a book, (something Sirius didn’t seem likely to give him), but then confusement turned to excitement and wonder as he read the title. Becoming Animagus: A How To Guide by William Gold. “Wow” Harry breathed in awe as he quickly cracked open the book to the first chapter and began reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
“I have something to show you” Harry told Ron and Hermione. He had just arrived at The Burrow for the summer. Everyone was in anticipation for the upcoming Quidditch World Cup that would be in two days time. Harry was excited to see a professional Quidditch game for the first time but he also had other things on his mind.  
He had decided to keep the disturbing dream he’d had and the fact that his scar was hurting to himself. He didn’t want to ruin the good spirits and besides it’s not like there was anything to be done about it. But he was positively bursting to tell his friends about the book Sirius sent him for his birthday.  
“What?” Ron asked curiously while Hermione looked at him questioningly.  
“Not here” Harry said as they were in the kitchen surrounded by the rest of the family, including Bill and Charlie whom Harry hadn’t met before.  
“Alright” He replied then said louder, “Mum I’m going to show Harry to his room.” Ron led the way upstairs and into his bedroom which had an excess of orange in it.  
“I wish the Chudley Cannons were playing at the World Cup but Ireland and Bulgaria won out. At least we’ll get to see Viktor Krum play, that’ll be wicked” Ron said.  
“What do you have to show us, Harry?” Hermione asked, directing the conversation away from Ron’s favorite topic, knowing otherwise he’d go on about it for hours. Harry opened the bag he was carrying and pulled out the book on how to become an Animagus and held it out for them to see. Hermione’s eyes lit up at the sight of a book. “Where did you get it?” She asked excitedly.  
Harry leaned in and whispered, “From Padfoot, he reckons I can learn how to become one like he and my dad did.”  
“Sounds” Ron began.  
“Amazing!” Hermione finished for him. Both were looking at him eagerly.  
“I don’t know if I can manage it but I’d thought if we tried together, the three of us...” Harry said.  
“It is very advanced magic” Hermione conceded. “But your dad and his friends, did figure it out in fifth year themselves. That’s only one year ahead of us now. It would be very hard but I think you should go for it Harry.”  
“You really think I could?” He asked, surprised by her faith in him.  
“Of course. Just last year I saw you conjure the patronus charm which is also very advanced magic. Most seventh years can’t even do it. If anyone can become an Animagus at fourteen, it’d be you Harry” She complimented and Harry blushed at her praise. Funny that Sirius had almost said the same thing. So why did he feel more flustered when it came from Hermione?  
“Just think of all the stuff you could do as an Animagus. Especially if you got something powerful like a phoenix” Ron out in. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
“Don’t be ridiculous, no one’s ever gotten a magical creature for an Animagus, Ron.”  
“There’re stories-“ He began.  
“Exactly. Stories.” She emphasized. “There’s no written historical account of a such a thing. Nothing but legends and myths.”  
“I’m going to try it” Harry said decidedly, hoping to cut off a budding argument between the two. “But only if you two do it with me.” Both of his friends looked at him in surprise.  
“Harry, it’d be hard enough for one of us to pull this off. But three? I’m not sure that’s possible. We can’t cast a patronus like you or do anything special” Hermione said modestly. Ron snickered.  
“Are you kidding? You’re Hermione Granger, top of the class in every subject, (except divination), you’d have an even better chance than Harry at succeeding” Ron said matter of factly. Hermione looked ready to protest but Harry cut in.  
“He’s right, Hermione you’re brilliant. Lupin called you the brightest witch of our age. You can do anything you out your mind to.” This time it was Hermione’s turn to blush furiously but she didn’t deny or try to protest anymore. Instead she asked to look at the book, which Harry handed over to her. As she began reading Harry turned to Ron.  
“What do you say Ron, will you join us in becoming Animagus?” He asked hopefully. Ron’s ears turned red.  
“Oh uh...I don’t know. I’m not very good at magic, not like you and Hermione are.”  
“You get the same marks as I do in school, that seems good enough to me,” When that didn’t seem to convince him he added, “Who was it that got us through the chessboard to get the stone in first year? Dumbledore himself gave you 50 points for the best played game of chess at Hogwarts. I know everyone likes to think I’m the special one but I could never have accomplished what I have so far without my friends. And that’s not just Hermione but you too Ron” Harry felt strange saying all this having never given a pep talk in his life, let alone to his two best friends, but it needed to be said and he meant every word of it. He was sick and tired of the whole Wizarding world constantly putting him on this pedestal that he didn’t deserve.  
“Well if you and Hermione are game to try then I guess I am too” Ron finally said.  
“Great! Then let’s get started.”


	3. Chapter 3

Of course it wasn’t as easy to begin as they would have hoped. For one, it was required that you be able to cast a patronus. “I can teach you” Harry had assured them. But that led to another problem called the ‘no magic outside of school’ rule. So they would have to wait until they returned to Hogwarts before they could even start. This didn’t stop Hermione from reading the whole book twice over so she could be extra prepared as usual.  
It turned out in the end to be a good thing to wait because the events of the Quidditch World Cup took up all their time. What with death eaters crashing the affair to strike terror into the hearts of wizardkind, the dark mark being cast by Harry’s lost wand, and poor Winky the house elf taking the blame for it all, they were far too busy to give much thought to becoming Animagus.  
Finally Harry, Ron and Hermione returned to Hogwarts for their fourth year which proved to be an exciting one. The Triwizard Tournament was announced and it was the talk of the school for weeks thereafter. “Wouldn’t it be great if we could enter? I bet you being an Animagus won’t be half so interesting as that” Ron said though he was still inclined to try and learn.  
Meanwhile Hermione was determined to above all else become an Animagus the proper way. Never one to break rules lightly, she insisted they register legally once they succeeded in the transformation into an animal. Between that and her plans for S.P.E.W. she was in the library even more than usual. Harry and Ron spent their time daydreaming about what it would be like to an Animagus and being in the Triwizard Tournament. Ron wanted the latter more than Harry but he did allow himself to wonder occasionally.  
It wasn’t until after the first week of classes that they finally had time to begin practicing the patronus charm. Harry, Ron and Hermione found an empty classroom and began.  
Harry wasn’t sure how effective this was. They didn’t have a boggart pretending to be a dementor to practice on, which meant that he didn’t know if it would really hold in front of a real dementor. He hoped it wouldn’t matter. After all the book had only said you needed to be able to cast a full corporeal patronus, not that it needed to be able to hold against a swarm of dementors effectively.  
“Expecto Patronum!”  
“Expecto Patronum!”  
Ron and Hermione were smiling as they practiced and littles wisps of light were slowly forming into the shape of something, which meant that the memories they were using were happy enough to work. Harry envied them a little, it took less time and he couldn’t hell but feel that is was because they bith had more happy memories to choose from. So many of his were tinged with the sadness of it ending and having to go back to the Dursleys when it did.  
“Let’s take a break” Harry told them after a few more minutes of practice. The trio sat together and Harry listened to his friends chatter excitedly about the progress they were making.  
“Did you that?”  
“Mine was forming a shape!”  
“I think my patronus looks like it could be a dragon”  
“How many times do I have to tell you Ron? Magical creature patronus’ are rare and even if you do have one it won’t be your animagus form.”  
“We’ll see.”  
Harry was silent during all this. Hermione finally turned to him and gazed at him with concern in her warm brown eyes.  
“Harry are you ok?” She asked.  
“Er what? Oh yeah...yeah” He replied distractedly. She kept looking at him worryingly.  
“C’mon we know something’s not right” Ron put in.  
“It’s just...it wasn’t hard for you to come up with a really happy memory to cast your patronus, did you?”  
“No, why would it?” He asked.  
“Harry you have one too, I know you did. I saw your patronus last year, it was amazing” Hermione said.  
“It took me a long time to find one that was happy enough” Harry admitted. “I only cast the one I did because I knew I had already done it.”  
“Oh Harry.” Hermione reached and took his hand in hers.  
“It’s those muggle relatives of yours isn’t it?” Ron said knowingly. “I remember the way we found you before second year. Bars on the window, cat flap on the door, dozens of locks. Then your uncle comes barreling after you, yelling about how you’re not gonna get away from him. And you still go back every summer.”  
“Is that true Harry?” Hermione asked nervously.  
“Yeah kinda” He answered quietly.  
“B-but that’s crazy!” She exclaimed. “Why would Dumbledore put you with them in the first place and why would he keep you there, knowing how they treat you?”  
“I don’t expect he knows. Ron and the twins are the only ones who saw it” He replied.  
“I know Mum wrote him a letter after it happened, so he has to have some idea” Ron said suddenly angry. “Hermione’s right you know. How could he keep sending you back there after what they’ve done!? We’ve got to do something about it.”  
“No don’t. It’s fine really” Harry assured. “It’s not a big deal, I can handle it.” Ron and Hermione both opened their mouths in protest but Harry cut them off. “Let’s just drop it, ok?” He said firmly. “Please.” He knew this wouldn’t be the end of it, but he was grateful that neither said anymore about it and they returned to practicing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
“Harry Potter” His name still rung in his ears just as it had in the great hall that night. Everything had been going just fine until his name, his very own name had popped out of that goblet. Everyone under the age of 16 had been trying to find a way to get their name into that goblet, yet Harry’s had managed to find its way there despite him having done nothing to put it in.  
Had he imagined what it would be like to enter? Sure. But he had done nothing except daydream about it occasionally. He tried none of the tricks and antics attempted by those like the Weasley twins. Now that he was in it himself, he wished he wasn’t more than anything in the world. It was bad enough the whole school thought he was a fraud. It was bad enough that someone had entered his name to try and kill him. But the real problem was Ron. His best friend didn’t believe him.  
He felt angry at Ron and at himself for this. Instead of trying to explain, Harry had just gotten upset. He should have told him what had happened after his name got called. What Moody had said. That someone was trying to kill him (again). Then maybe Ron would understand and they could be friends again. But at the same time, Harry had to wonder if there was something more to his best friend’s behavior, some underlying reason for why he was suddenly acting this way.  
It didn’t make sense. Ron had never believed he was the heir of Slytherin, he had stuck by his side then. Just last year he had stood on a broken leg and told a (supposed) murderer that he would have to kill him first to get to Harry. Something wasn’t right here. But then something wasn’t right about this whole evening.  
Harry’s thoughts turned to Hermione. She would believe him, he was sure of it. And maybe just maybe she might know what was going on with Ron. He would talk to her about it all first thing tomorrow. With that satisfying thought in his mind he finally allowed himself to drift off to sleep.  
***  
“Let’s go for a walk down by the lake, shall we?” Hermione suggested. Harry nodded agreement. He had woken up that morning with the intention of finding her first thing. And to his surprise she had found him instead, ready and waiting with a piece of toast for each of them.  
As they walked around the black lake in the cold autumn morning, Harry related his story. He was relieved to find Hermione accepted his story without question.  
“Of course I knew you hadn’t done it, the look on your face said everything” she told him. Harry felt such a burst of happiness that he swept her up in a hug before he even knew what he was doing. This lasted for about half a second until he realized what he had just done and quickly pulled away, blushing furiously. Hermione was equally pink faced, but otherwise looked very pleased.  
“Thanks Hermione” He said awkwardly.  
“N-no problem” She stammered with a small smile at him.  
“Well should we drop by the library before class” Harry suggested. “I have a feeling I’m going to need to study extra if I’m going to survive this tournament”  
“Of course” Hermione said, a little dazed that he was the one suggesting it.  
“C’mon then” Instinctively he reached to take her hand but stopped himself before he did. He couldn’t help but feel that something had changed between them but he didn’t know exactly what. Shaking this off he walked back her to the castle. He wasn’t quite ready to face everyone else yet. But he felt that as long as Hermione was by his side, he could survive anything.  
***  
“Hullo Neville” The round faced boy looked up from his lunch. “How are you doing?” Harry asked.  
“Uh fine” He answered, looking surprised to be spoken to. It was later that day and Harry had done his best to ignore the crowds of people watching him, judging him for something he didn’t do. It felt like second year all over again, but much worse.  
Harry had wanted to try speaking Ron again but when he had sat down for lunch in the great hall, he was disappointed to find his best friend sitting with Seamus and Dean, talking animatedly about quidditch.  
Hermione had speculated why she thought Ron was acting the way he was. That he was most likely jealous of all the attention Harry was getting. That he didn’t really believe Harry had lied about putting his name in the goblet.  
Truth be told, Harry couldn’t entirely blame him for this. Ron already had to grow up in the shadow of five older brothers, and now to be in the same position with his best friend. But couldn’t he see that this wasn’t the kind of attention anyone wanted? Apart from the Gryffindors he was hardly being praised, scorned was more like it.  
As much as Harry wanted to reach out to his oldest and first friend ever, he had decided in the end to let things be for now. To give Ron time to sort through the things that were bothering him.  
It was because of this that Harry found himself noticing Neville for a change. The poor boy was always being picked on by Slytherins and teachers alike. He was lonely, just as lonely as Harry had felt before coming to Hogwarts and this made him feel guilty for not reaching out to him sooner.  
“How’re you coming along on that essay Snape assigned us? It’s been a killer for me.” Snape had assigned them three rolls of parchment on the effects of a karma potion, due before the next class in two days. He was glad to have Hermione there to help him through it. Snape had singled him out as usual and made it clear that he would get no special treatment (like he ever had from the likes of Snape) just because he was a champion. That the assignment was still due on the same day as everyone else.  
“I have my first roll done but...I can’t remember all nine effects that occur from drinking the potion” Neville told him.  
“You know. You could come study with Hermione and I after classes today. If you want” Harry offered. “I’d never make it through my homework without her to explain it all to me. Especially in Snape’s classes.”  
“Really? I’m mean are you sure you want me to? I’m not good at any subject except Herbology. I’d probably just get in your way...” The boy said nervously.  
“We’d be happy to have you” He assured him. Harry and Neville talked during the rest of lunch and soon Hermione joined in. Then the three of them walled to their next class together while Neville told them about a rare plant he was trying to grow with Professor Sprout in the greenhouses. Apparently said plant could if grown correctly, help reduce trauma in a person and heal emotional and mental damage.  
“There are many people who could benefit from this” Neville told them. “Like those at St. Mungo’s hospital, almost all of them are suffering from some kind of trauma from their lives.” Harry wondered if such a plant could help Sirius. Though he said in his letters that he was fine, Harry remembered the dementors. Being around such creatures for that long would have to take at least some kind of toll on a person, even if they weren’t guilty of anything.  
Thinking of Sirius made him uneasy. His latest letter had him insisting that he was coming back North to Hogwarts so he could be there for Harry. Harry would never be able to live with himself if something happened to his godfather. He was taking such a risk doing this. But at the same time, a part of him felt glad that he would get to see him again. He only wished it could be under less dangerous circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated back and forth with myself about whether to keep Ron and Harry's fight in my story. It is canon so I don’t think it counts as bashing. So while it is happening like it does in the books I’ve tried very hard to keep things fair to Ron. To show that both boys are partially to blame. It takes two to fight after all. And hopefully I can use this to give a glimpse of things from Ron’s point of view, so as to be more understanding of him. I’ll admit it also gives me a chance to have some Harry/Hermione alone time, bonding moments which I enjoyed writing very much.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

“There now, how does that feel?” Madam Pomphrey asked.

“Much better” Hermione said. Harry was sitting with his best friend in the hospital wing, holding her hand while her teeth were shrunk back to normal.

It was all Malfoy’s fault. As usual. Harry had lost his temper with the bully, after his incessant taunting, again. Only one person could push Harry’s buttons more than him. Severus Snape.

The potions professor had as usual done nothing about Draco’s behavior and even joined in when Hermione’s teeth got hexed and enlarged down to her toes. “I see no difference” He had said. Harry had been ready to hex him into oblivion for that comment but Hermione’s whimpering had stopped him. She needed him more right now and besides he’d only get detention plus a couple hundred points lost for it. So he’d walked his best friend to the hospital wing and stayed by her side the whole time.

On the way to their next class Hermione explained about her parents wanting her to get braces and her decision to have Madam Pomphrey fix them for her instead. 

“You didn’t have to do that, you know” Harry said feeling a blush come on as he finished, “You look fine just the way you are, no matter what the likes Malfoy and Parkinson say.”

“I wanted to. And not because of them, because of me. But...thank you Harry. That was very sweet of you to say” Hermione turned pink too. Harry grinned embarrassed. 

He wanted to hold her hand again and the thought surprised him. He had been feeling this way a lot lately. Wanting to show affection to her. He used to be uncomfortable when she gave him hugs but now...Something was different, something had changed yet he still couldn’t figure out what it was.

“Harry Harry” Came a familiar voice. Colin Creevey came running down the corridor. “I’ve been sent to get you.”

“What?” Harry asked bewildered. 

“Mr. Bagman wants all four champions to meet with him. I’m supposed to bring you to him” Colin explained proudly. Harry glanced at Hermione uncertainly.

“Go on. And don’t worry I’ll tell Snape what happened and be sure to take plenty of notes so you don’t miss anything important.” 

“Thanks ‘Mione” Harry said gratefully. He turned back to Colin and followed him, feeling a sudden sense of dread.

***

Dragons. Harry was stunned. He was sitting in bed that night contemplating the day’s events. First Hagrid had snuck him along on his outing with Maxime and revealed that the first task was to get past a dragon. Then he’d had a talk with Sirius via the floo network and learned that Karkaroff was a death eater, Moody being attacked was probably for real, and someone named Bertha Jorkins had completely vanished.

He desperately wanted to talk to Hermione but she had already gone to bed. He didn’t think he’d get any sleep tonight and he wished she was here to offer advice and comfort as she always did. Sighing he took off his glasses and lay down, but no matter how hard he tried, sleep wouldn’t come.

The next morning Harry waited anxiously for Hermione to come down from her dorm. As soon as he spotted her bushy hair on the staircase, he rushed over to her. “We need to talk now” He whispered. Hermione started to protest but stopped when she caught a look at his face.

“Alright, let’s grab some breakfast from the great hall and we’ll walk down by the lake again.”

***

“Dragons!” Hermione exclaimed looking very pale. “Are you sure?”

“Oh I’m sure. I saw the scales, wings and claws myself. Charlie’s even come to help out.” He had told her about the meeting with Sirius first and then broke the bad news to her.

“That’d be hard enough for a sixth or seventh year to face let alone a fourth year!” 

“I know” He answered glumly. Hermione started pacing as she often did when she was thinking things through. Harry gazed at her while he waited for her to speak again. He had never given much thought to the way she looked before, after all why would he? He’d always been more interested in what she said and did than how she looked while doing so.

But now he noticed that she was growing up to be rather pretty. Not like Cho’s kind of pretty, but her own Hermione kind of pretty. It felt odd to be thinking about this. Why was he comparing his best friend and his crush anyway? Harry shook the thoughts away.

“Let’s go to the library and look at the spellbooks for sixth year and above. It’s sure to have something in it you can use” Hermione finally said and Harry was glad to have a change of subject for his mind.

“Uh ok” He said still feeling a bit awkward. Again the urge to take her hand was there but he forced himself not to.  She’s my best friend and besides I like Cho so why do I feel so different all of a sudden and why can’t I get her out of my head?

***

“Hi Harry” The boy turned his head at the sound of his name. Catching a glimpse of red hair, Harry dared to hope it was Ron. But no, the voice was female.

“Oh hi Ginny” Harry greeted, a bit surprised that she had been the one to say hi to him first. Usually he had to initiate conversation with the shy Weasley. Well not really shy, only around him anyway. He’d heard plenty from Ron and the twins about Ginny’s feisty personality.

“Have you talked to Ron yet?” She asked him.

“What about?” 

“I mean have you made any attempt at making up with him?” Ginny said with a roll of her eyes. 

“Why should I? I’m not the one who started it. If he’s sorry then he should be the one coming to make up with me” Harry felt his anger rising again. Hermione had been urging him to do the same thing but every time he thought about it, the anger in him won out. 

“Oh don’t start that again, I know you miss him. So does Hermione.”

“Been comparing notes have you?” He replied dryly. 

“Look just try talking to him” She replied. Something in her tone piqued Harry’s curiosity. 

“What’s going on here, why are you asking me to do this?” 

Ginny looked at war with herself for a moment. Blowing air out of her lips in exasperation, with him or herself he wasn’t sure. “He’s been having a really rough time without you” she admitted.

“That’s his fault!” Harry snapped.

“He’s lonely!” She snapped back. “You don’t see because you won’t even look at him but the fact is he has no friends outside of you and Hermione. Dean and Seamus are already such close friends that he feels like an outsider with them. He’s miserable without you and I know you are too. He thought he still had Hermione but she’s been spending all her time with you and he feels abandoned. He feels like it’s proof that everyone will always pick famous Harry Potter over him, even Hermione.” 

Harry suddenly had an image in his head. A tall freckly faced, red haired, first year boy with hand me down robes and corned beef sandwiches.  Lonely lonely lonely.  It went round and round in his brain, nothing would ever take it out. Harry had been lonely, achingly so. And Ron had been the one to take that empty feeling away from him. Hermione followed soon there after, but Ron had been the first. He had shared his family with him, even though he had already felt overshadowed enough. 

“I’m sorry” He whispered to the boy in his head.

“Don’t tell me that” Ginny replied. “Tell him.”

“I will.”

“Good.” They stood there quietly for a moment, neither one knowing quite what to say after that. The silence was shattered two minutes later when a strange girl came up to them. She had straggly waist length blonde hair, wide blue eyes that never seemed to blink properly, and her wand tucked behind her ear.

“Hello Ginny, Hello Harry Potter” She said in an airy dreamy voice. Ginny smiled at her. 

“Hello Luna. Harry this is my very best friend Luna Lovegood. Luna this is Harry” Ginny introduced. 

“You can call me Looney if you like, most everyone does” The girl replied nonchalantly. 

“Don’t tell him that!” Ginny exclaimed. “I’ve told you it’s not okay to let others call you Looney. They’re picking on you”

“Alright” Luna replied as if she was agreeing to take a stroll through the garden.

“Er, nice to meet you” Harry said though it came out more like a question. He stared at the girl, baffled by her behavior. 

“We both believe you about the goblet Harry, that you didn’t enter your name” The girl said bluntly. Harry blinked.

“Really? Um, thank you” He glanced at Ginny who nodded.

“It’s true Harry. More people believe in you than you realize.”

“It was most certainly done by Ludo Bagman because he wants to to use the magical contract binding the champion’s to compete to win a bet he has with the goblins. He entered you so he can win extra for betting that the boy who lived would win. The goblet if infested with Wrackspurts which everyone knows the ministry created in an experiment gone wrong at the department of mysteries and now they’re using them to confuse the magical workings of the certain enchanted items like the cup” Luna continued as if neither of them had spoken.

“Sorry what?” Harry replied dazedly. What on earth was she talking about?

“Don’t mind Luna” Ginny cut in. “Her dad’s the editor of the quibbler, a paper that’s known for it’s um...unique outlook on the wizarding world. It’s just one of the theories she has about things. C’mon Luna let’s get to class” Ginny smiled at Harry one last time before walking off with her strange friend. 

***

“You did it Harry, you did it!” Hermione flung her arms around him. He had just mastered the summoning charm which would be the key to helping him get past the dragon. He hugged her back, grinning. Her bushy hair smelt like vanilla and he felt warm and fuzzy inside. 

“All thanks to you ‘Mione” He said when she let go. Hermione smiled shyly at him. 

“It wasn’t just me. You worked very hard on it. I’m so proud of you” She answered modestly. 

“Achem!” The sound of a cough came from behind them. Harry and Hermione turned around. Ron was standing in the doorway of the classroom they had been practicing in. 

“Yes?” Harry asked calmly. His conversation with Ginny was still fresh in his mind and he was ready to make up. He was just glad Ron had sought him out first.

“Can I um, can I talk to you?” Ron asked awkwardly. 

“Sure” He answered, more than a little curious as to what he would have to say to him. 

“I’ll go return these books to the library” Hermione said. He smiled at her gratefully. It’d be easier for Ron to apologize to Harry without anyone else around. Hermione gathered up the books and left the room.

“Listen, Harry I uh...I owe you an apology” Ron began. “I’m sorry for the way I’ve been acting.”

“Why’d you do it Ron?” He asked in reply. It would’ve been easier on them both for Harry to just accept his apology and move on. But they needed more than that. They needed to clear the air between them, even if it meant talking about feelings.

“I don’t know” He mumbled, not looking him in the eye. 

“Ron” Harry began.

“Look I didn’t believe it!” He burst out. “I swear I didn’t, I was just jealous. I wanted to make up with you the next morning but I...”

“But you what?” 

“It’s not important” Came another mumble.

“I think it is. There’s something that’s bee bothering you Ron. I’ve know that for a while now. Please tell me what it is.”

Ron looked up at him and when he saw the look in Harry’s eyes he let out a puff of air. “You and Hermione” He finally said.

“What about us?” Harry said in surprise. That had nit been what he was expecting. 

“It’s just...you know...” Ron fumbled helplessly. “You two looked so happy together when you walked into the great hall that morning after breakfast. And then you were spending all your time with each other, going to the library, walking around the lake, whispering in class. I thought” His voice started choking up. “I thought you didn’t need me” He said in barely a whisper. 

Harry put his hand on his friends shoulder. Ron looked at him in shock. “I’ll  always need you, Ron” The look of disbelief made him continue. “You were my first friend, I didn’t have any one that cared about me before I came to Hogwarts, before you walked into my empty compartment and offered your friendship. Yes I have Hermione and yes I care about her, more than I can even out into words. But I care about you too Ron. Your friendship is just as important to me as hers is. Who else would I talk about quidditch with? Who else makes me laugh like you do? I need a mate who I can relax and joke around with, someone who would stand on a broken leg and fight for me if I needed him to. You’re that friend Ron, no one can replace you.” 

“Not even Neville?” Ron asked hopefully after a few minute silence. “I saw you hanging around with him more too.”

“I just thought he could use a friend. You, Hermione and I were always off solving mysteries and having adventures together that we left him alone when he could’ve used a friend too. I only recently realized that. But no, to answer your question no, he can’t replace you.  No one can ” Harry repeated firmly. Ron’s face glowed at this sentiment. Another awkward cough.

“Well then, how’re you coming along on preparing for the first task?” He asked next and Harry was glad to have the subject change. What needed to be said had been said and all was back to normal. No. Better than normal.

“Wait til I tell you what I found out I’ll be facing” Harry said and the two of them left together, friends once again.

***

Harry paced back and forth inside the tent. Any minute now they would call his name and he would be facing the Hungarian Horntail, the most dangerous dragon of the four brought to Hogwarts. Somehow he managed to always have the worst luck. At least he’d managed to patch things up with Ron. Now his head was cleared and ready to face the first task. 

“Psst! Harry” Came a familiar voice. Harry turned to the sound. Hermione.

“‘Mione what’re you doing here?” He asked nervously. He didn’t want her to get in trouble for sneaking in to see him. 

“I wanted to wish you luck before you go on” She told him. 

“I thought you already did that” He said, remembering her telling him so before he was called to the tent with the other champions. 

“I wanted to give you something but I just couldn’t in front of Ron and Ginny and everyone” She said anxiously. 

“What would that be?” He asked in wonder.

“This” And she kissed him on the cheek. Harry felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach and suddenly he couldn’t think, couldn’t remember his own name. He felt the urge again, but stronger than ever before. He wanted to give her a real kiss, even leaned forward to do so.

“Harry Potter!” Came the announcer. The moment was gone and Harry stepped back.

“Thank you” He said blushing at the thought of what he’d almost done. 

“Good luck” She said again, smiling. Then he turned and went to face his dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had Ron and Harry make up earlier, it just seemed to fit better. I know fourteen year old boys aren’t likely to talk about their feelings like that but it needed to be done which is why I had Ginny and Hermione convince them both to do it. It also gave me a chance to bring Luna into the story. Gosh though, she’s a really hard character to write. I can never come up with bizarre things for her to say. I hope I did an okay job of it. She’ll be important later on so I’ll just have to keep working at it. The coronavirus is preventing me from getting a copy of book four from the library so I’m doing this all by memory. Sorry if I forgot anything.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

“Expecto Patronum!” Harry, Ron and Hermione had returned to practicing the patronus charm now that they were all friends again. It had felt too painful to keep trying without Ron there. But things were back to normal or as normal as they could be anyway, so they had picked up where they had left off and were making rapid progress. 

‘You’re both getting close to a full corporeal patronus but I think what you need is to come up with another memory. The one you’ve been using just isn’t enough. I had to try it with several different memories before I found the one that worked best” Harry instructed.

Ron and Hermione both closed their eyes and looked thoughtful for a while. Ron started grinning and Hermione was blushing furiously. Harry suddenly had a sneaking idea of which memory she was going to use. They hadn’t talked about it since the first task, Harry wasn’t even sure what there was to talk about but with Ron at their side again and the addition of Neville to their group, they simply hadn’t had any alone time together. Harry had been feeling odd about this, because part of him missed that time they’d had when it was just him and Hermione even though at the time he had been missing Ron. 

Harry wished he could figure out all these new emotions he’d been feeling lately. Everything had suddenly become so complicated in the last few months. He found himself wishing he could talk to Sirius again. He was expecting a letter from him any day now but it just wouldn’t be the same as talking in person.

“Ok you have your new memory, let’s try again” He told them. Ron and Hermione nodded and held their wands at the ready.

“Expecto Patronum!”

“Expecto Patronum!” A burst of light exploded from Hermione’s wand.

“Harry look” Hermione pointed excitedly to the silvery from of an otter coming out of her wand. 

“Wow Hermione you did it!” Harry exclaimed. He threw his arms around her and she hugged him back. 

“Achem!” The two pulled away hurriedly and looked awkwardly at Ron. 

“How’d you do Ron?” Harry asked, noting the strange look in his friend’s eyes. 

“I haven’t managed it yet, not that you’d noticed” He grumbled.

“Sorry Ron. I was just so excited for Hermione and...”

“It’s ok” He muttered but Harry didn’t believe him. 

“Please don’t be upset with me, not again” Harry pleaded. Ron stood there quietly for a moment. Then he nodded and lost the strange look in his eyes.

“Right, ok.” 

“Why don’t we take a break and you can try again later” Hermione suggested.

“No, I’m ready to try again” Ron said his face filling with determination.

“Expecto Patronum!”

“Expecto Patronum!”

“Expecto Patronum!”

“Expecto Patronum!” He fired again and again without pause. Harry had never seen him act so fierce, so determined to succeed before. It made him take a step back in surprise. 

“Expecto Patronum!” Suddenly Ron was thrust backward by an unseen force. “Argh!” He grunted. 

“Ron!” Hermione squealed. She and Harry rushed to his side.

“Y’ok mate?” He asked his friend.

“I’m fine” Ron said hoarsely before shoving himself to his feet. “Just fine” he said more firmly when they looked ready to protest. 

“Listen Ron, you can’t go at it with anger, you’re supposed to be happy, blissful even” Hermione instructed.

“Hermione’s right” Harry told him.

“Of course she is” He mumbled. “And she was right the first time, I need a break” With that he left the room before either could say another word.

***

“Do you think he’ll be okay?” Hermione asked, worry in her big brown eyes.

“I hope so” Harry replied uncertainly. Something had changed between the three of them, he knew that. He just didn’t know how to fix it. He didn’t even think that he could. They were growing up, all experiencing new feelings and now everything was irreversibly different.

“We shouldn’t have made such a big deal about my patronus I guess. He’s feeling left out again now. Should we try to go and find him?”

“Let’s give him some time alone” Harry answered.

“Ok” And the two were silent, both left to their own thoughts.

***

“Do you think this’ll work?” Hermione asked Ron. 

“I don’t know, but we have to try.” The two were waiting outside Dumbledore’s office, standing by the giant griffin statue. Any minute now he would come to greet them and take them inside so they could talk.

“He wouldn’t really insist Harry stay with the Dursleys after we tell him how bad it is, will he?” She tucked at a lock of hair nervously.

“What reason could he possibly have for saying no? There are plenty of people who would let him stay with them, my mum being the first to volunteer. And he’d be safer in an all wizard household anyway” Ron said. 

“I hope you’re right, I really do” But the bushy haired girl still looked anxious and fidgety. 

“Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley” Came the address of the Headmaster. “I’ve been expecting you, follow me to my office” Dumbledore told them and led the way.

“So, you’ve requested a meeting with me which means it must be pretty important” He said once they were seated.

“It is, sir” Hermione said politely. 

“Very” Ron added. Dumbledore nodded, his eyes twinkling. He motioned for them to continue.

“The thing is Professor, Harry’s been really miserable living with his aunt and uncle. He’s really uncomfortable talking about it but we know they’re treating him poorly” Hermione began.

“I know” Dumbledore said calmly.

“So you see- wait what?” She asked, eyebrows knotted in confusion.

“Yes that’s right, I know how he’d being treated. You think I don’t know what’s been happening but I do. I wouldn’t be keeping a proper eye on him if I didn’t.”

“Then why are you keeping him with those rotten dirty-“ Ron started angrily.

“Ron” Hermione reprimanded at his outburst.

“I’m afraid it’s the safest place for him” The headmaster said gravely.

“But sir-“ Hermione tried but Ron cut in even angrier now.

“The safest place for him!? You’re barking mad!”

“Ron!” She exclaimed again.

“He’s not safe there, far from it! Bars on his window, cat flap on the door, dozens of locks to keep him inside. You should’ve seen the way his uncle came barreling in after him, screaming like a banshee that he wasn’t going to get away from him! I was there, I saw how dangerous that muggle is with my own two eyes and you claim it’s the safest place for him! You’re either lying or just plain crazy” He shouted, hands clenched into fists as he stood up. 

Hermione grabbed the back of his robe and pulled him back down to his chair. She was shaking, positively trembling at the way he had spoken to Dumbledore. “We’re sorry, sir” She squeaked.

“It’s quite alright Miss Granger” Dumbledore soothed. “I’ve been on the receiving end of the famous Weasley temper before” His lips twitched as if they would smile. “In fact it was from your mother when she herself tried to convince me of the same thing” he said to Ron. 

“I’m sorry but my decision remains. Harry must stay with his relatives if he is to be kept safe from Voldemort, yes Voldemort” He repeated when they both paled at the name.

“He’s still out there. Sooner or later he’ll find a way back to life and he’ll come for Harry again. Blood magic is the only thing that can protect Harry from him. I’ve spoken to the Dursleys about their behavior towards him but that is all I can do about it at the present. I am sorry” And he truly looked it.

***

“I can’t believe he won’t do a thing about it” Ron expressed once they had been dismissed. 

“I know and to think that he’s known all this time how much Harry’s been suffering” Normally Hermione defended Dumbledore without question but for once she was finally disagreeing. 

“We have to do something about it” He said fiercely.

“What more can we do?” She asked. “If someone as powerful and intelligent as Dumbledore can’t do anything about it, what hope could two fourteen year old students have?”

“We’ve got to find Pettigrew. That’s the only way we’re getting Harry out of there. Not even Dumbledore can deny Sirius who was made his legal guardian, but he can’t take him in until he’s a free man” He said thoughtfully.

“Ron” Hermione gave him a pitying look. “You know I want to help Harry but Pettigrew could be anywhere by now. The odds of finding him are-“

“I know where he is. With you-know-who. You heard Dumbledore, sooner or later he’ll make a move to come back. Then he’ll come for Harry, but we’ll be ready for him when does and we’ll finally catch that rat. If it’s the last thing I do, I’ll catch that rat” Ron said determinedly.

“And until then?” She asked, not in the mood to argue for a change.

“We do what we can to make Harry’s time with us as happy as it can be.”

***

“Are you going to ask her?” Was the first thing Hermione said to Harry after the announcement of the yule ball. 

“Ask who what?” He replied warily. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

“Cho of course. C’mon Harry I know you like her.”

“That doesn’t mean I can just walk up to her and ask her to be my date for the Yule ball.”

“Why not?”

“Because we’ve barely spoken two words to each other for one. And for another everyone outside of Gryffindor house think I’m nothing but a lying, attention seeking prat” Harry reminded.

“That’s not true. You said that Luna girl believed you” Hermione pointed out. 

“She also said she believed in something called wrackspurts along with a bunch of other rubbish.”

“You won’t know until you try, what’ve you got to lose by asking her?” She asked.

“Her saying no and laughing me off the face of the earth” He muttered darkly. 

“Cho wouldn’t do that.”

“How do you know? And why are you so keen for me to ask her anyway?” Harry wondered. The truth was he had thought of asking Hermione to the dance when it was first announced. But now she was urging him to ask Cho.

“Because any girl who would turn you down would have to be crazy” She said matter of factly. “And um...look Harry I just want you to be happy. I know this whole tournament thing has been one big mess for you, this is a chance for something positive to come out of it. I know you’re scared to ask her, but wouldn’t it be worse to not ask her and end up regretting it?” 

She was right. He knew she was. But that didn’t make it any easier. And besides it was obvious  she herself didn’t want to go with him, so he might as well ask Cho. “Alright, I’ll try” He mumbled. And so before he lost his nerve Harry got up and went to find the raven haired girl. 

“You can do it Harry” Hermione encouraged with a smile.

***

“Er, excuse me?” He had found her in the library, not an uncommon place to go looking for a Ravenclaw after all. The girl in question turned and gazed at him curiously.

“Yes?” She asked softly.

“Would you-“ He felt his throat tighten, he couldn’t get the words out. “Wouldyougotothedancewithme?” He finally spat out in a rush.

“Huh?” Her eyebrows furrowed.

“The dance...go...with me?” He asked again this time slower.

“Me with you?” She asked puzzled and Harry froze on the spot. “I’d love to!” She finished when she saw his expression. He couldn’t think what to say so he just nodded and smiled before hurrying away. 

Harry couldn’t believe it. She had actually said yes. The girl of his dreams, the one he’d been crushing on since last year! He was going to the ball with Cho! So why wasn’t he happy about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would be way too easy to just have Harry and Hermione go together like most stories but I decided to go with this instead. Meanwhile poor Ron is feeling like a third wheel around them and still hasn’t managed to cast his patronus. And Dumbledore as usual won’t budge and move Harry to a better home. I love him but he sure can be difficult when it comes to the blood relative thing. So far I’ve been following canon as closely as I can but things are about to start deviating from the original storyline so be prepared for some changes next chapter!


End file.
